peelfandomcom-20200213-history
21 April 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-04-21 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc). If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki. * * * Sessions *Slowdive only session, recorded 26th March 1991 *Hoovers only session, recorded 29th January 1991, repeat, first broadcast 02 March 1991 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Omar Santana: Come On And Jam (Boy Genius Mix) () Big One *Fall: You Haven't Found It Yet (album - Shift-Work) Cog Sinister *Slowdive: Catch The Breeze (session) *Gregory Isaacs: Storm (7") Digital-B *Hoovers: Big Time (session) *Gashopper: Hijack (compilation album - Teriyaki Asthma Volume 5) ZZ *Gallon Drunk: Miserlou (7" - Draggin' Along) Clawfist HUNKA 002 *Strange Parcels: Disconnection (v/a album - Pay It All Back Volume 3) On-U Sound *Inspiral Carpets: Please Be Cruel (album - the Beast Inside) *Elvis Presley: Don't Be Cruel *Love Gods In Lesiure Suits The Day Elvis Died () Spacefish *Chapterhouse: Autosleeper (Whirlpool) Dedicated *Scientist: Spiral Symphony (The Magic Synthony In C Minor) (12") Kickin KICK 5 *Breadwinner: Ditch (after track ends JP becomes unconvinced that he should have played it at 33rpm, so goes ahead and plays it at 45) *Breadwinner: Ditch *Hoovers: Comes A Time (session) *Ciran Benza: Olatisi (album - Simbiose) *Chemical Dependency: unknown track (EP - Bleurgh) Slap A Ham *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: Baby Elephant Walk (EP - Music For Pets) Jetpack *Thriller You: Over And Done () Jammy's Studios *Slowdive: Song 1 (session) *Mass: Thinking (album - Rushingfloodperfume) Abstract *Static Seekers: Body Automatic (Let Dougie Take Over) (12" EP - Body Automatic) Axis AXS007 *Hoovers: Mr Average (session) *Fall: The Mixer (album - Shift-Work) Cog Sinister 848 594-1 *Hi-Ryze: Hybrid (12" - Hi-Ryze EP) Brainiak BRAINK 07 *Can't Decide: unknown track () In Your Face *Flaming Lips: Standard Line (album - In A Priest Driven Ambulance) City Slang *Robert Ward & The Black Top All-Stars: Forgive Me Darling (album - Fear No Evil) Silvertone ORECD 520 *Olis Mevele Et Le Groupe Cabot with Dali Komoko: Embargo () Jimmy's International *Slowjam: Crab Apple (album - Crab Apple) Revolver *Slowjam: 6:14 (album - Crab Apple) Revolver *Slowjam: Big Heavy Metal Fan (album - Crab Apple) Revolver *Frankie Paul: Should I () Observer *Pop Guns: Put Me Through It (album - Snog) *Slowdive: Golden Hair (session) *Terry Edwards: The Hardest Walk (album - Terry Edwards Plays The Music Of William And Jim Reid) Stim *AW1 and David RB: On A Crusade (album - Teenage Battle Of Fuja And Helpful Poodle) Scope *Fall: A Lot Of Wind (album - Shift-Work) Cog Sinister *Orb: Back Side Of The Moon (album - Adventures Beyond The Ultraworld) WAU Mr Modo *Hoovers: Green (session) File ;Name *John Peel 19910421 - 128 kbps - Part 1.mp3 *John Peel 19910421 - 128 kbps - Part 2.mp3 ;Length *1:34:45 *1:30:05 ;Other * *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * Mooo Server (See Peel Mailing List Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online